The present disclosure is related to the configuration and calibration of a computed tomography (CT) device using a phantom. More specifically, the present disclosure is related to a perfusion phantom and a method of using the perfusion phantom for CT device calibration.
Bodies of material that represent a quantity of one or more body structures are known as phantoms. Phantoms represent one or more characteristics or properties (e.g. mass, composition, dimension, shape, magnetic, or radiation) of one of more body parts or structures. Such phantoms are used in the medical field for quality control of medical imaging and radiotherapy devices. Such testing can be a part of initial set up and calibration, or can be used as part of a routine quality assurance program to maintain optimal system performance. The American College of Radiology (ACR) offers a voluntary program of CT device quality assurance that includes the use of phantoms for CT device accreditation.
The human body is a dynamic subject that is constantly moving and moreover, many diagnostic imaging procedures rely upon the evaluation of dynamically changing conditions within a patient's body. One such technique that is used with CT imaging devices is to introduce a contrast agent to the patient, organ, or organ system that is to be imaged, and using the CT device to track the progression of the contrast agent through the region of interest (ROI).
Phantoms, which are typically static structures, are challenged in quality assurance and calibration applications for CT devices used to capture dynamically changing images.